Emmett POV
by Nat Anne Cullen
Summary: Last few Chapters of New Moon in Emmett's point of view
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Emmett, Tanya's gonna be pissed that you knocked down half her forest you know".  
I grinned at my brother as I deliberatley crashed into yet another tree. Sighing but smiling despite himself, Jasper punched me not so lightly on the arm, never breaking stride. I aimed a kick at him but missed, hitting instead a young sapling that exploded in a shower of bark and twigs.  
"Moron" Jasper muttered under his breath.  
"Want me to try again?" I threatened innocently, failing to disguise my wide grin.  
"Bring it on Em" he challenged, stopping to move into a defensive crouch behind me. Still smiling, I bent down, colied to spring.  
"Emmett!Emmett help!"  
I was running before I had even processed the words. All I knew was that it had been the voice of an angel, my angel, and that angel was in pain.

I sighed with relief when I saw her, standing unharmed on the fringes of the forest. It's amazing how many gruesome images can fly through your mind in just a few short seconds. As soon as I reached her I pulled her behind me, scanning our surroundings for the threat that was surely there, waiting to pounce. I was aware of Jasper appearing behind me, his breathing laboured as he shared my angels pain.  
"There's no one here Emmett" he managed to choke out.  
Relaxing only a little, I turned to face my terrified wife.  
"Rose what's wrong?What's happened?" I demanded urgently.  
"Edward" she whispered hollowly through perfect lips.  
I flinched as she said my missing brothers name. These past few months without my favourite brother had been painful to say the least. I missed him, plain and simple, as did the rest of my Esme.

Edward had always been her favourite, her most beloved son, and his absence had seen her sink into a cloud of the depression like none I had ever seen before, and even Carlisle could not make her smile. I wondered idly what Edward had done now to upset Rose, what new way he had found to tear a hole in our hearts.  
"What's the little runt done now?" I said in falsely jovial tone.  
Rose stared at me with wide, horrified eyes.  
"Em, I did something bad. Edward's gone...to Italy" she sobbed tearlessly.  
I stared at my flawless lover, uncomprehending. Ok, so Edward had decided to do some sightseeing in Florence. So what? Sure, it was inconvenient, but that didn't justify Rosalie's pained expression.  
"The Volturie Em. He's gone to the Volturi" Jasper whispered, catching on faster than I had.  
"The Volturi?What did he do that for?" I asked, still confused.  
"I told him about Bella....jumping off the cliff. I thought I was doing the best for him, I thought he should know the truth, but he threw away his phone and then Alice called and it turns out that Bella's alive but Edward's gone to Italy to pull a Romeo and we have to STOP HIM!" she screeched, the words blurring as she hissed them out. Finally I understood. Agony threatened to rip me apart as I considered Rose's words.  
"No!" I bellowed, grabbing Rosalie's tiny hand in mine. Without a sound we sprinted back through the forest, ignoring the loud booms as the tree's fell around us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We ran as fast as we possibly could, never stopping. My angels hand was limp in mine, her beautiful face terrifying in it's anguish. We headed in the direction of the airport without discussing it. The only thing we cared about now was getting ti Italy, the sooner the better. We had just reached the edge of the city when I sensed a presence nearby, and I caught the familiar scents of Jasper and Carlisle. We slowed, anxious for any news they had to offer. A few seconds later they appeared through the fog, two silent spectres gliding eeriy towards us.

"Emmett, Rosalie, you need to come back with us" my father said, his eyes the only sign of the pain coursing through his motionless body.  
"Go back? But we have to get to Edward before he-"  
Carlisle cut Rose off.  
"If we go to Volterra now, Edward will hear our thoughts and take action immediatley"  
"So we just sit around and wait for him to die?" I roared angrily.  
"Alice called, Emmett. She's on a plane to Italy with Bella as we speak" Jasper replied, wincing at my fury.  
"Edward can't hear her so she may be able to stop him before it's too late. Bella is our only hope now" Carlisle said, his voice catching as he too imagined fragile, human Bella tripping her way through a city of bloodthirsty vampires to save a man that she believed didn't want her.

If by some miracle my favourite human survived this, we were gonna have to buy her a house or something. As I followed my dejected family back through the snow, I focused my thoughts on the girl that my wife despised so much. Abandoned and alone and still chasing after vampires. Edward desreved a punch in the face for that. If the little punk ever came home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the house that Tanya shared with Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar came into view, I spotted my mother flitting anxiously around the garden. Of course Esme would be wracked with anxiety over Edward's little stunt, and I wrapped her in a tight, bone crushing hug as soon as I reached her.  
"Oh Emmett..." she said brokenly into my chest, and I was startled to hear the change in her usually serene voice.  
"Alice and Bella will stop him Esme. Edwards gonna be fine" I soothed, smoothing down her already perfect hair.  
"But Bella and Alice too! Aro will surely want Alice once he knows what she can do! And what about Bella? That poor girl had done so much for our family, nearly losing her life many times over, and now we expect her to run unprotected through streets filled with our kind? What if she doesn't make it back? What if Edward and Alice don't come home?" she said frantically, her tiny lips trembling with fear. Carlisle edged me gently out of the way before I could say anything, cradling his wife's grief stricken face in his hands. Rose, Jasper and I darted inside then, leaving Carlisle to console Esme as best he could.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar were all standing in the kitchen, muttering intensly. They broke off once we entered, exchanging looks that were impossible to decipher.  
"Oh good, they caught up with you" Kate said, relieved.  
"I'm so sorry about Edward. He must truly love that human girl" Tanya said a little ruefully.  
"Trust me, he does" Jasper supplied with a mirthless smile that didn't quite reach his narrowed eyes.  
"Poor girl. Shame she has to go out like this" Eleazar said. Obviously the Denalis weren't expecting Bella to survive Volterra.  
" Bella will make it Eleazar. She's tough for a human" Rosalie said quietly, startling me. Rose sticking up for Bella? That was new.  
"Even so, she's a human Rosalie. If one of the guards doesn't take her down, Caius will. She knows too much about us" Carmen pointed out reasonably.

"She survived James. Besides, I have a felling that Bella's eager to join our little family, and Alice seems pretty sure, so who knows? Maybe she'll convince my hard-ass brother to change her" I said a little defensively.  
"If Edward makes it back" Eleazar murmurred. We all shut up then. Edward could be burning right now and we would have no idea. My dark, brooding brother who had so recently discovered his missing piece, only to abandon her, reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes. Jasper placed a reassuring hand against my left shoulder, sensing my pain and horror.  
"He's coming back Em. I'm betting on Alice" he said in a low voice, trying to cheer me up. For the first time in my unnaturally long life, it didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room was silent, or it would have been if not for the dry sobbing of Esme. How could Edward do this, sure I knew he was very attached to that girl, hell we all were but what did he expect would happen when we left, that she would live happily ever after and forget about him, if he did then he was severely deluded.

As I looked around the room all I could see was despair. The others had kindly decided that cheering us up was impossible and just leaving us together as a family was better. Esme and Carlisle were both curled up on a chair together, both clearly depressed, even Carlisle. I've never seen him look so lost. Jasper was sitting on the floor; I could see he wasn't able to help the situation at all.

I feel for him Alice was his other half, she had saved him from his other life sucking human blood and brought him to us; there was a big chance that he would never see her again poor guy. I hope Alice gets out of this alive, I hope they all do but Alice left Jazz here Edward and Bella belonged to each other, if they leave they at least leave together... but Alice.

Rosalie, my wife I could see she was suffering. She had made the call that set all this in action and I could see she regretted it most of all. If Edward gets out of this alive there will be hell to pay for making everyone feel like this and hopefully he might just realize, Bella would be safer as one of us.

I don't know how long we sat in silence but a phone vibrating cut through the silence like a knife through butter. All eyes went to Carlisle hopeful, he pulled the phone out of his pocket only to shake his head, and everyone looked down as he answered it

"Hello"

We could all hear the words ring through the speaker

"I'm sorry my old friend but he forced our hand"

"I've got to go"

Carlisle didn't even wait for a response; he dropped the phone on the floor and wrapped his arms around Esme. Edward was gone. My little bro, poof... gone. I looked down at Rose sobbing on my shirt, I could do nothing now. Everything was lost; Jasper wasn't doing much better then Carlisle or Esme. Now with everyone's misery I doubt he could even think about Alice coming out alive.

I don't know how long we cried for, what else could we do? Nothing, Eddie was gone and there was a good chance so was Bella and Alice. Our own morbid teenager, bouncy pixie and clumsy human were gone. A phone buzzed, I looked towards Carlisle but his phone lay crushed on the ground. It was Jasper's. He pulled it out slowly and flicked it open.

"Hello?"

"Jasper"

ALICE!! It was Alice, I looked across to Carlisle and Esme they still looked upset but glad that at least Alice might make it home safe. I could honestly say I felt any different.

"Alice, I thought you were gone"

"Jasper, I told you... no promised you I would see you again and we will"

Wait... we?

"We? What do you mean, Alice?"

"Aro jumped the gun. Edward was about to do it but Bella stopped him"

Bella saves the day. But did she make it out alive, god I hope she didn't sacrifice herself to save that dim witted little... grrr, but I do want them both to be alive.

"Wait, so is everyone alright?"

"It was a close call but I think everyone will be just fine"

"Think?"

"Well, Bella heard them feeding and was sort of freaked, but now we're on our way to the airport and she sort of hasn't slept in three days so I hope she'll be okay. But apart from that we're all alive... or whatever"

I couldn't help the grin spread over my face, they were all alive. Rosalie was wrapped around my waist saying nothing, my poor babe. I don't know how she would have dealt with being the cause of somebody's death. Carlisle and Esme were still wrapped in each other arms and I'm not an empath but I could tell that it was with happiness.

"Alice, when will you come into Seattle?"

I didn't care what Alice said. The point was that everyone was coming home, including my favourite human and I swear to god, if after all that Edward still leaves Bella again. I'll do his head in.

"Em, I'll hold him for you"

I looked to Jasper and gave him a smile. He couldn't read my mind but he knew that brotherly anguish and anger is solved with a simple fight. Carlisle shook his head; I could tell he was just too happy to have his favourite son alive to really care what we did to him just as long as we didn't kill him.

Thank god, they're alive. I don't think anyone could survive if they weren't.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is for Silver-Unicorn55 basically she wanted to see his reaction to her being well...alive really and well I though I would give her that. Because well I have nothing better to do and I had actually written this chapter before but just lost it for a bit.** It's not my best work don't scream at me. Feel free to flame though.**

* * *

The whole family was waiting in the air port, waiting... how do you describe it? Well they were waiting for Edward, Alice and Bella. Esme kept glancing to the scene making sure their flight would arrive on time... and that it hadn't crashed or anything. Carlisle was trying to settle her. Jasper was pacing... I don't know where my two bros even got that pacing thing from it's like they're trying to dig to china but they are too afraid of getting their hands dirty. My Rosie was leaning into me holding my hand... really tight, I know she felt bad about all of this and me... well I'm trying to make sure that my fingers stay attached whilst hatching a plan to kill my morbid bro whilst leaving him alive. Quite the conundrum.

The plan was approaching the airport and I think it's a bad idea for Rosalie to be in here with Edward with all these humans around.

"Rose, why don't we go wait outside with the cars?"

I could see the questioning look in her eyes then realisation at what my suggestion was entailing, she nodded and I could see my family was silently thanking me. They didn't want to have to make the suggestion themselves but they knew that it should be done this way.

"Em, do you think he'll ever forgive me and what about Bella? I acted like I hated her, what if she hates me too. I don't hate her and I don't want her to hate me either, you know how it is for me. What if they never forgive me?"

Oh Rose, I didn't want to tell her that she would deserve for them to make her feel guilty for awhile but I knew she did. I had to comfort her she was my wife and I loved her as much as Asians are good at math. LOL.

"Rose, we all know Bella can't hold a grudge at all and you know, Edward wont forgive easily but he will forgive you. He will know why you did it. He's family and so is Bella now, you can't hate family"

Although Edward would get as close as he could to hating her. I held her close as we listened to the plan landing and the passenger's departing their plane and collecting luggage. Edward walked with a practically passed out Bella leaning on him. I don't know why but I felt good, just seeing them for real.

"Don't. She feels awful"

Esme was telling Edward off, I could see my bro... man... he looked like crap

"She should"

"Itssss not er fawlt"

Awwww, even nearly completely asleep she's same old Bella always trying to keep the peace even among vampire.

"Let her make amends. We'll ride with Alice and Jasper"

I must say, I didn't know if what Esme was doing was the best thing considering having Bella in the car when Edward blows his top aint the best idea.

"Please, Edward"

Bella, of course. She couldn't hold a grudge to save her life. If she becomes one of us she's going to need to toughen up otherwise people will walk all over her... I can help with that. When she's less breakable of course. Rosalie and I climbed into the front seat and watched with a small smile as Edward helped Bella in to the back and sat next to her.

"Edward"

Edward's gaze didn't leave Bella's fragile form... she really has lost weight and she was skinny to begin with. Not anorexic supermodel skinny but just not healthy

"I know"

"Bella?"

I tried to contain my chuckle as Bella fought with her eye lids

"Yes, Rosalie?"

She was slurring her words and everything, honestly this just made me want to get her drunk and see what might happen. I should see if I can get Alice and Rosalie to help otherwise I'll just have to wait until Carlisle and Esme are out and she's here and slip some vodka or something in her drink... that would be hilarious. Emmett get back to earth your **wife** is trying to be **serious** and actually make a brutally honest **apology**. This is something I never thought I would hear... history in the making people

"I'm so very sorry Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

"Of course Rosalie, it's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

Sorry, drunk Bella. LOL. If that ever happens we need a video camera and a profile on YouTube. But really Rose don't take advantage of the girl when she's sleeping... she should have saved the apology for when she's fully awake and we are recording.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose"

'_See Edward, I'm on your side. Take it easy on her though she really does feel bad and I know she deserves to but still try and be nicer than Satan _

"I am conscious"

Of course you are silly human

"Let her sleep"  
Edward was right the chick did need to sleep. Within two minutes she was gone in a world of her own, every now and again I would look up and see her head buried in his shoulder at one point I think I saw some tears. Poor, klutz.

"Edward, I really am sorry. You know that right?"

Edward looked to my wife and nodded

"I know, I know why you did it. I know you wanted our family to be whole again I've seen the despair caused after we left Forks but I want to know did you honestly think it would have been any better with me there? I would have just stayed out of site and locked away. What did you think would happen?"

I saw Rosie, nod

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was so self-centred and arrogant and that I couldn't see just how much you love and need her. In all honesty, I just wanted you home so Esme would stop worrying and Carlisle would stop blaming himself and Alice and Jasper could just be Alice and Jasper and not worry about everyone else and I'm sorry that I only wanted you home so our lives could go back to the way I thought they should be. I understand now and I will try harder to be nice to Bella especially after what she has just done and has always done"

I had never heard her be so bluntly honest with anyone. I am proud of her, Bella does tend to bring out the best in most and now I hope I can add my wife to that list.

"It's not like you could be any more hostile without ripping her head off"

I looked to Edward and I was about to scowl at him when I realised that he was joking.

"Nice to have you back bro. No more morbid, brooding thoughts okay? Seriously man, you see that girl drooling on you right now. She needs you too and we need both of you to complete the family and Edward I swear to god if you ever do something so stupid ever again there will be no need for the Volturi I will kill you myself got it?"

"I got it and Emmett she doesn't drool"

"_Love vou Edward"_

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aww, aint that the cutest thing even asleep you know she loves you"

I'm glad Edward made it out alive, same with Alice and Bella. I've never really realised how much we all owe that little human but this just put it in perspective for us. Bella would do anything for Edward and she made him happy which is a big change and anything that makes him happy makes the rest of us happy. From now on we would all know that and make sure nothing bad ever happened to her now the only thing left to convince him of it is... CHANGE THE GIRL SO SHE CAN BE AROUND FOR EVER!! It's time to buy her that house in any case.

LOL

EMMETT

* * *

**Well there you go Silver-Unicorn55. Hope you like it if anybody wants to sent me any ideas or anything to write about. I pretty much do just Twilight so yeah send me a message and I'll see what I can do. :)**

**Nat Anne Cullen at your service**


End file.
